


Когда-нибудь

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Сколь сильны бы ни были проходчики, даже они не со всем способны справиться в одиночку.





	

**58-й уровень Айнкрада, май 2024-го года.**

Шкала жизни скакала как бешеная, лишь чудом и прокаченным навыком «Боевой медицины» удерживая хит-пойнты в желтой зоне. От ее безумного танца в глазах рябило даже сильнее, чем от ярких вспышек, сопровождающих каждый взмах меча.  
Быстрее. Нужно бить еще быстрее.  
Только эта мысль – самая четкая и осознанная – удерживала меня на ногах, вытягивала из меня последние силы, заставляя атаковать снова и снова, смотреть на мобов, а не на утекающие в небытие спасительные пиксели. Дыхание давно сбилось и голос срывался на хрип…  
Но я еще был жив, дышал ненастоящим воздухом, чувствовал дрожь в коленях и тяжесть в обеих руках, и даже ноющая боль в перенапряженных плечах лишь еще больше подгоняла меня.  
Больно – значит, жив. Значит, существую здесь, существую по ту сторону.  
Шагнуть в сторону, будто бы отступая, но вместо этого развернуться на все триста шестьдесят градусов, блокируя следующий удар скрещенными мечами и, резко разведя их в стороны, отбросить уродливую зверюгу на несколько метров. Описать еще один полный круг, ударяя мечом с разворота, рассекая воздух ярко-голубой вспышкой и дальше, по тонкой змееподобной шее, перерубая ее подчистую, и по инерции делая еще шаг вперед, прямо под водопад искрящихся в тусклом освещении осколков.  
Мгновенно появившееся в воздухе системное окошко сообщило мне о заработанных за убийство моба опыте и духе, но мне понадобилась почти минута прежде, чем до возбужденного долгим боем сознания, наконец, дошло, что все кончено, и взгляд мой вернулся к шкале хит-пойнтов, все же ушедших в красную зону примерно на треть.  
Эта тварь была последней из тех пяти-шести, на которых я так неудачно нарвался в здешних лабиринтах. Если бы зверюг было на парочку больше, скорее всего, никакое ускоренное восстановление меня бы уже не спасло.  
Глубоко вдохнув и осмотревшись, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости мобов нет, я вернул свои мечи в ножны, после чего устало повел плечами. Усталость здесь, в игре, представляла собой запрограммированные ощущения, неизменно наступающие после сопровождающей любой бой нагрузки, и, хоть я и знал, что моему телу на самом деле глубоко безразлично, как сильно я его перегружаю, виртуальность порой была слишком реальной.  
Идеальная, проработанная до последней крошечной детали программа, способная внушить игроку все, что он мог воспринимать с помощью своих пяти чувств.  
Здесь нельзя было умереть от голода, но само чувство голода вынуждало меня хотя бы раз в день съедать что-нибудь из местной пищи – просто чтобы чувствовать себя лучше.  
Здесь нельзя было умереть из-за чрезмерной усталости, но регулярный сон, опять-таки, делал меня бодрее и оставался столь же необходимым, как и еда.  
Жизнь здесь больше походила бы на простое существование, если бы не постоянно нависающая над любым жителем Айнкрада опасность эту самую жизнь потерять раз и навсегда. Только этот маленький нюанс заставлял нас, Проходчиков, с упрямством всем известного животного преодолевать уровень за уровнем, поднимаясь все выше и выше, с каждыми новым боем оказываясь на шаг ближе к свободе. И в первую очередь ради тех, кто, не умея сражаться, поддерживал нас там, в мирной зоне.  
По крайней мере, подобными мыслями руководствовалось большинство высокоуровневых игроков. Я же старался выжить сам и сражался, чтобы стать еще сильнее и прожить дольше.  
Неудивительно, что большая часть тех игроков, с которыми мне периодически приходилось иметь дело, меня недолюбливала.  
К сожалению, одиночным Проходчикам в SAO подвластно далеко не все, и даже мне, больше известному среди других игроков как «Одиночка Кирито», на более высоких уровнях приходилось периодически присоединяться к другим группам игроков ради уничтожения очередного босса. Единственной прибылью с подобного был, пожалуй, все тот же опыт, получаемый за убийство, да изредка, когда мне особенно везло нанести последний удар, перепадал кое-какой лут, продав который, я тут же в первую очередь приводил в порядок свое снаряжение.  
Кстати о снаряжении.  
Я уже направился к выходу из лабиринта, но с того самого момента, как мой меч скрылся в ножнах, кое-что упорно не давало мне покоя. Недовольно нахмурившись, я повел плечам раз, второй, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям – все та же легкая ткань плаща слегка давила на них, но лишь из-за веса тяжеловатых жестких наплечников. И все же, пусть на мгновение, но мне показалось, что вес брони слишком уж уменьшился.  
В мои мысли закралось нехорошее подозрение. Остановившись в небольшой нише неподалеку от выхода, я поспешно открыл окно инвентаря, пробегаясь взглядом по надетому снаряжению и, найдя то, что искал, тяжело вздохнул.  
Из-за того, что большая часть заработанных статов у меня уходила в ловкость, а сила поднималась лишь до количества, необходимого для свободного владения мечом, тяжелые доспехи лишь еще больше стесняли мои движения, так что предпочтение я всегда отдавал более легкой броне. Строго говоря, она и как броня-то не выглядела – почти всегда это были короткие куртки из тонкой ткани или же длинные плащи, не менее тонкие, но прочные за счет приписанных им характеристик.  
И сегодня эта самая хваленая прочность плаща, который я носил уже месяца три, похоже, пошла на убыль, хоть я и не мог оценить причиненный плащу ущерб без помощи игрока с соответствующей специализацией.  
Что ж, отдых снова откладывался, - я знал лишь одного человека, способного не только оценить уровень полученных броней повреждений, но и проконсультировать меня по еще одному щекотливому вопросу. И что-то мне подсказывало, что в столь поздний час мне будут не очень-то рады.  
Достав из висящей на поясе небольшой сумки один из припасенных с собой синих кристаллов, я, мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник за разбазаривание столь дорогой вещицы, четко проговорил:  
— Телепорт. Альгедо.  
И тут же мир вокруг меня на мгновение исчез.

**50-й уровень Айнкрада, город Альгедо, май 2024-го года.**

— Что скажешь? — я оперся на прилавок обеими руками, подавляя в себе желание использовать жесткое дерево в качестве подушки. — Обрадуй меня, ну пожалуйста, — в моем голосе прозвучала почти искренняя мольба, что уже само по себе выглядело бы странно, если бы не ситуация, в которой я оказался.  
Эгиль, удерживая мой плащ в одной руке, другой вызвал специальное меню и некоторое время молча изучал всплывшее в воздухе перед ним маленькое окошко. Судя по тому, как хмурились его брови, вердикт меня ждал не очень-то утешительный.  
— Если тебя это обрадует, — наконец, лениво протянул Эгиль, — то это тряпье все еще можно починить, и оно даже проживет какое-то время. Но тебе стоит подумать о смене брони: уровень у тебя уж больно высок.  
Скрыть разочарованный взгляд мне не удалось. Моя догадка оказалась верна – нынешняя броня просто изжила себя и требовала скорейшей замены, но вот беда: увлекшись регулярными прогулками на передний край, я как-то подзабыл заранее присмотреть себе подходящую обновку.  
— Посоветуешь что-нибудь? — неохотно поинтересовался я у Эгиля, нацепляя обратно возвращенный мне плащ и надежно закрепляя поверх него меч.  
Эгиль помолчал немного, явно раздумывая судя по устремленному в потолок взгляду, после чего, наконец, прищурился и склонился поближе ко мне:  
— Есть один неплохой вариант – думаю, его бы тебе хватило уровней на десять минимум, но… Как насчет пятисот коллов за информацию?  
— Да это же грабеж чистой воды! — ту же возмутился я, не рассчитав громкости, в результате чего на нас обернулось сразу несколько разглядывающих товар посетителей. Пришлось чуть понизить голос. — А как же «Дешево продаем, дешево покупаем»?  
— Это для тех, кто потенциально беден. А среди Проходчиков бедные не водятся по умолчанию, — ухмыльнулся Эгиль. На мгновение мне даже захотелось огреть его хорошенько чем-нибудь тяжелым, но, сделай я это, и моя и без того темная репутация приобрела бы статус «не отстирываемой». — Так что? По рукам?  
Я порылся в инвентаре и молча протянул ему озвученную сумму. Иногда этот тип становился совершенно невыносимым торгашом, но следовало бы отдать ему должное: информация его всегда была достоверной.  
Уже через десять минут я вышел из магазина просвещенным по интересующему меня вопросу и от того более мрачным, чем обычно. Броня, предложенная Эгилем, действительно выглядела достойно и давала хорошие бонусы к характеристикам, вот только чтобы достать ее, необходимо было наведаться в донжон шестидесятого уровня и в одиночку завалить одного из обитающих в его глубине полубоссов.  
Ну как «в одиночку»… В SAO существовало лишь два режима игры – одиночный и групповой. Групповым, в основном, пользовались при атаках на босса, - в основном потому, что при зачистке донжона от простых мобов такой режим выглядел крайне невыгодным из-за разделяемого между всеми участниками группы опыта за убийство каждого моба. Иными словами, для тех, кто первоочередной для себя целью ставил прокачку, игра в группе приносила лишь убытки.  
В то же время я встречал игроков, исхитрявшихся находить себе в пару таких же одиночек. Такие «неофициальные» группы собирались для прикрытия тыла друг друга там, где проходить в одиночку было слишком опасно, а опыт, благодаря тому, что в группу эти игроки не объединялись, начислялся полностью, без разделения на всех участников зачистки. Лут же при этом доставался тому, кто его выбивал с убитого моба, что так же было куда выгоднее, чем общепринятый в группах случайный порядок распределения добычи между игроками.  
Однако если при обычном прокачивании такой стиль игры был крайне выгоден, в походах на боссов он терял свою актуальность. И шанс на то, что мне удастся найти человека, согласного помочь в бою и при этом подарить мне право последнего удара, заодно распрощавшись с возможностью заполучить уникальный предмет, равнялся нулю.  
Крупному такому, очень жирному нулю.  
Выйдя на улицу, я слегка поежился – время в Айнкраде уже перевалило за полночь, и стало заметно прохладнее. Пожалуй, стоило вернуться к себе и поспать хоть немного, но прежде…  
Я бы давно сдох в каком-нибудь донжоне, если бы имел привычку так быстро сдаваться.  
Неспешно направившись в сторону своего дома, я на ходу вызвал окошко меню и, перейдя во вкладку «Друзья», нашел в довольно скромных размеров списке нужное имя, после чего, подтвердив свой выбор, набрал небольшое сообщение: «Насчет завтрашнего рейда на босса – я не смогу пойти», — и нажал «Отправить».  
И только потом сообразил, что Асуна, должно быть, уже спала. Что ж… если завтра я умру, то хотя бы от руки красивой девушки, а не от когтей какого-нибудь змееподобного ящера.  
Однако, к моему удивлению, ответ пришел почти сразу. Подавив так и просящуюся на губы улыбку, я пробежался взглядом по полученному сообщению, и довольно хмыкнул.  
«Опять отлыниваешь? У нас каждый сильный боец на счету, знаешь ли» — светилось в появившемся передо мной окне сообщения, и даже просто читая этот текст, я мог представить, как Асуна хмурит свои тонкие брови и упирает руки в бока, как делала это каждый раз, когда отчитывала меня за мою крайнюю непостоянность в отношении рейдов.  
«Нисколько», — быстро набрал я ответное сообщение. — «Но возникла проблема, не решив которую, я до конца боя скорее всего не дотяну, так что пока что я пас».  
Естественно, я преувеличивал. Если верить словам Эгиля, броней можно было пользоваться еще уровень-два точно, и служила бы она вполне сносно, хоть и менее надежно, чем раньше. Так что на скорость сокращения моих хит-пойнтов такая малость бы точно не повлияла. По крайней мере, при работе в группе. Но сейчас мне было не до честности – из всех моих знакомых на затеянную мной авантюру могли согласиться разве что Кляйн, да Асуна. Первого я не видел довольно давно, а вот с заместителем лидера «Рыцарей крови» время от времени пересекался то в городе, то на общих собраниях перед очередным рейдом, да и доверия в бою к ней было чуточку больше.  
Окошко вновь мигнуло, и я с замиранием сердца открыл сообщение.  
«Что за проблема?»  
Этих трех слов было достаточно, чтобы я понял, что мой план удался.

**60-й уровень Айнкрада, май 2024-го года.**

Непроходимые джунгли шестидесятого уровня нагоняли тоску даже на меня, особенно, если учесть, что я шел первым, расчищая дорогу для следующей за мной по пятам Асуны.  
То, как еще накануне я вынужден был ненавязчиво уговорить ее пойти со мной, я до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием – моя гордость была отчетливо уязвлена, но в моменты, когда на кону стояла собственная жизнь, приходилось переступать через собственные принципы. Как тот, например, что помощи я ни у кого лично никогда не просил, лишь периодически присоединяясь к крупным рейдам с целью немного размяться или же подзаработать.  
Что удивляло сильнее, так это то, что Асуна после моих недолгих и довольно путанных объяснений, просто взяла и согласилась пойти «туда, не знаю куда, за тем, что не для меня». Возможно, ей просто надоело ждать, пока я попрошу прямо, а может, она поняла, что и вовсе не дождется, - в любом случае стоило бы после отблагодарить ее как-нибудь. Хотя бы из вежливости.  
К тому моменту, как впереди показался вход в донжон, на моем лице, кажется, уже не осталось ни одного живого места благодаря постоянно задеваемым веткам, и оставалось лишь порадоваться, что синяки и ушибы в SAO графически не отображались, оставляя место лишь запрограммированным не очень-то приятным ощущениям.  
— Мы пришли, — обронил я, не оборачиваясь, и Асуна ускорила шаг, поравнявшись со мной. — Не лезь вперед, хорошо? Твоя задача – только поддержка.  
— Кирито-кун, — во взгляде ее скользнуло уже привычное мне недовольство. Почему-то именно оно возникало у Асуны при общении со мной чаще всего, и иногда это было даже мило, о чем, конечно же, я ей никогда не скажу: сражаться с ней бок о бок мне предстояло еще не раз. — На кого я, по-твоему похожа?  
— На девушку? — ляпнул я, не подумав, о чем тут же пожалел.  
Всего одного стремительно взмаха руки хватило, чтобы обнаженное острие рапиры застыло у самого моего горла, неприятно холодя кожу. Иногда эта девушка действительно пугала.  
— На заместителя лидера «Рыцарей крови»? — попробовал я еще раз, сглотнув и чуть отстранившись. Лезвие так же сдвинулось в сторону, вновь оказываясь в непосредственной близости от моей шеи. — На опытного бойца? — поспешно предложил я третий вариант.  
Асуна фыркнула и так же быстро спрятала рапиру в пристегнутые к поясу ножны, после чего легким движением руки откинула за плечо длинную прядь. Если она и разгуливая по улицам Айнкрада проделывала подобное, то я начинал понимать, откуда у нее в итоге взялось столько поклонников.  
— Только после дам, — усмехнулся я, указывая рукой в сторону входа, за что немедленно заработал еще один недовольный взгляд. Но соблазн подразнить Асуну еще немного был слишком велик, так что особого раскаяния я не почувствовал.  
Впрочем, едва мы оказались в глубине пещеры, я вновь слегка опередил Асуну, оставляя ее позади, под своим прикрытием. Царящая здесь тишина изрядно давила на нервы, вынуждая вздрагивать от мельчайших шорохов – даже тех, что издавала наша собственная одежда, - но я предпочитал перестраховаться, чем быть застигнутым врасплох.  
Но гораздо сильнее меня беспокоило то, что, хоть мы и продвигались все глубже и глубже в раскрывающий перед нами свои черные объятия лабиринт из многочисленных сообщающихся между собой пещер, за следующие минут десять нам так и не встретилось ни одного моба. Это могло означать лишь одно – кто-то проходил здесь совсем недавно, незадолго до нас.  
— Думаешь, здесь уже кто-то был, Кирито-кун? — озвучила Асуна мои мысли. В ее голосе слышалась легкая тревога, хоть она и старалась по-прежнему держаться как подобает ее званию.  
— Возможно, он и сейчас здесь, — поправил я ее. Нарываться на неприятности сейчас хотелось меньше всего, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что в здешний донжон наведались обычные охотники за опытом, а не компания заскучавших плееркиллеров.  
Не желая терять времени, я вызвал карту, составленную мной еще неделю назад во время первого захода в этот донжон и, прикинув, в какой стороне нужный нам зал, двинулся в ту сторону, на ходу вытаскивая из-за спины тяжелый меч и выставляя его перед собой.  
Где-то позади тихо звякнула вновь вынутая из ножен рапира, и меня внезапно окутало ненадолго столь чуждое мне чувство защищенности, отсутствовавшее у меня – бойца переднего края – по определению.  
— Не рискуй без необходимости, — вновь зачем-то напомнил я, за что тут же получил легкий тычок в плечо. — Да-да, я понял, Асуна-сама. Больше ни слова, — более резкий тычок все же вынудил меня замолчать.  
На самом деле подобной пустой болтовней я лишь пытался хоть немного разрядить обстановку, и Асуна, скорее всего, понимала это, но слишком нервничала сама, чтобы поддержать обмен колкостями.  
Наконец, мигающий курсор на карте показал, что мы у цели. Ни одного моба нам по пути так и не встретилось, но и других игроков мы не видели тоже, что позволило мне вздохнуть спокойнее.  
У появившейся вскоре перед нами высокой арки, ведущей в более просторный, тускло освещенный зал, я притормозил и еще раз перепроверил все снаряжение. Асуна рядом со мной проделала все то же самое и лишь молча кивнула в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд. Тянуть и дальше не было смысла и, глубоко вдохнув, я первым шагнул под своды арки.  
Зал, в котором мы оказались, пожалуй, мог бы сравниться по размеру с залом совещаний в штаб-квартире «Рыцарей крови». Стоило на переступить его порог, как по уже знакомой смехе на стенах по обе стороны от нас загорелось несколько факелов. Размах, конечно, был значительно меньше, чем в покоях любого из встреченных нами ранее боссов, но все равно впечатлял своей неизменной пафосностью.  
— Видишь его? — тихо спросил я у Асуны. В ответ мне послышалось столь же тихое «Нет», и я весь напрягся, готовый в любой момент броситься в атаку.  
Но зал оставался все таким же пустым, как и минутой ранее, и я вновь занервничал. Будь это обычный босс, он появился бы одновременно с тем, как загорится последний факел – это порядок, как и сами загорающиеся факелы, неизменно повторялся из уровня в уровень и уже давно не вызывал никаких сомнений. Но сейчас… я понятия не имел, чего ожидать в данной ситуации.  
Крепче сжав меч, я осторожно двинулся вперед, окидывая внимательным взглядом стены и прислушиваясь к любому доносившемуся до меня шороху. По мере того, как я приближался к центру зала, меня понемногу начало одолевать разочарование из-за потраченного зря времени – и своего, и чужого, - но стоило мне шагнуть на изображенный на каменном полу круг, состоящий из более мелких узоров и более напоминающий собой какой-нибудь магический пентакль, как стена напротив меня задрожала и поехала вверх.  
— Кирито-кун! — послышался из-за спины оклик Асуны, но я уже не мог сдвинуться с места. Лишь стоял и наблюдал, как поднимается все выше и выше каменный свод, открывая в стене проход примерно в два раза крупнее моего роста, и как проступает понемногу по ту сторону проема смутный силуэт кого-то, очень широкого в плечах и… с двумя ятаганами.  
— Меняемся по команде, — успел выкрикнуть я прежде, чем Хранитель Огненной Гробницы – именно так звали этого не очень дружелюбного типа - внезапно сдвинулся со своего места и с громким рыком ввалился в зал, тут же взмахивая прямой рукой и оставляя на стене внушительную вмятину от загнутого крюка на конце ятагана. К неожиданности самого монстра, крюк этот в стене еще и застрял. Всего на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы я отскочил назад и успел оценить своего противника.  
Хоть он и был в два раза выше, но в прыжке при желании я легко бы снес ему голову. Своим внешним видом он больше всего походил на перекормленного волка, однако задние лапы его хоть и выглядели тонкими, явно были сильным, раз удерживали на весу столь грузное тело. Вместо передних же лап у него были самые обычные, покрытые жесткой шерстью руки, и в каждой из них по здоровенному тяжелому ятагану, одним ударом способному разрубить меня пополам.  
Но больше всего меня обрадовала высокая вероятность того, что столь массивное оружие, скорее всего, будет существенно замедлять его атаки. Впрочем, радость моя померкла в тот же момент, когда, подняв взгляд выше, я заметил аж три полосы хит-пойнтов.  
— И это… полубосс? — выдохнула Асуна, очевидно, тоже заметившая некоторую несостыковку между реальностью и описанным в игровой энциклопедии.  
— Бей в шею, — отозвался я, стараясь хотя бы внешне выглядеть невозмутимо. На дальнейшие разговоры времени у нас уже не было.  
От первой атаки я просто увернулся и, в прыжке отскочив от стены, бросился в обратную сторону, откровенно подставляясь и надеясь, что мои предположения о неповоротливости оправдаются. И точно, мой маневр занял не более пары секунд, но за это время этот тип успел лишь замахнуться, в результате чего, вторая атака так же прошла мимо, а вот моя – точно в цель рубящим ударом по плечу и шее.  
Этот удар был одной из сильнейших моих атак на данный момент, но не отнял даже четверти самой верхней полосы хит-пойнтов из тех трех, что нам предстояло выбить. Похоже, неповоротливость его полностью окупалась хорошей защитой.  
В последнем мы с Асуной убедились секундой позже, когда внезапной воздушной волной нас с ней отбросило в противоположные стороны зала, и стало понятно, что веселье только начинается…

— И часто у тебя… возникают такие «проблемы»? — все еще тяжело дыша после долгого, изнуряющего боя, спросила Асуна, когда мы, наконец, выбрались из пещер, и устало расселись прямо на траве.  
— Иногда, — уклончиво отозвался я, открывая инвентарь и находя там честно заработанную новенькую накидку. Пара нужных команд, и на плечи мои опустился мягкий, выделанный под кожу плащ густого черного цвета. По краям он был оторочен тонкими полосками белой ткани и в целом выглядел куда представительнее, чем все, что мне доводилось носить ранее, но куда больше меня радовали его характеристики. Как и ожидалось, Эгиль не приврал ни в чем – эта броня действительно стоила затраченных на нее сил. — С меня ужин? — неуверенно поинтересовался я у разглядывавшей мое новое одеяние Асуны.  
— В прошлый раз наша попытка поужинать закончилась плачевно, — рассмеялась она и вновь поправила волосы. Должно быть, этот жест уже стал для нее чем-то вроде дурной привычки. — Рейд перенесли на завтра, так что мы тебя ждем. Цени мою доброту.  
О да, я оценил. И, хоть в виду недавних событий ужин по-прежнему казался мне наиболее привлекательным вариантом, оставалось лишь неохотно кивнуть в ответ.  
— Я же не твой согильдиец, — проворчал я еле слышно, просто чтобы успокоить вновь проснувшуюся во мне гордость.  
Но Асуна все равно услышала:  
— Я все еще надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты им станешь, — серьезно заметила она. — Кирито-кун, ты ведь не сможешь пройти всю игру в одиночку. Даже в таких вот ситуациях, как сегодня, тебе порой требуется посторонняя помощь. Так не проще ли…  
— Нет.  
Асуна, чью речь мой резкий ответ прервал на полуслове, замерла в удивлении, и на мгновение я пожалел о своей чрезмерной вспыльчивости. Мне не хотелось отвечать на лишние вопросы и вообще хоть как-то касаться этой темы, но и выслушивать дальше разумные, но не работающие в моем случае доводы я тоже не хотел.  
— Прости, — поспешно извинился я, неуклюже улыбнувшись – так, как улыбался только Асуне, потому что такое мое поведение почти всегда сбивало ее с толку. — Проводить тебя до города?  
— Я телепортом, — покачала Асуна головой и, достав камень, все же добавила. — Когда-нибудь я найду способ уговорить тебя, — она тепло улыбнулась и, помахав мне на прощание, активировала камень телепортации. — Телепорт. Сэлембург.  
Посидев еще немного, я все же заставил себя подняться с земли и потянулся, прогибаясь в спине. Мои плечи приятно тяжелил новый плащ, спину оттягивал давно ставший главным боевым товарищем меч, и я вновь мог вернуться в неровный строй Проходчиков.  
— Когда-нибудь я снова отвечу «Нет», — усмехнулся я, все еще смотря туда, где секунду назад сидела Асуна.  
В тот момент я был уверен в своих словах на все сто процентов.


End file.
